NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam
The''' NAZG-X156 Enternity Gundam'' (aka '''''Eternity Gundam, Eternity) is a gundam unit that was designed for mid-range combat, it was given to Yuri Roma, a solider of the Equatorial Union alongside of Lars Suzuki, Hazama Suzuki, and the rest of the squad. Technology & Combat Characteristics This mobile suit's combat perference is inspired by the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice gundams, which are Long range and close range, respectively, but rather with a mid-range setting for its mode of combat. This will allow the Eterinity to use both long and close-ranged weapons at the same time to attack in a different range setting depending on the frame used. The suit still uses the Normal Frame in battle but uses the Strike packs as an add-on, which means it is still able to overpower an enemy as well as de-attach the packs when needed without worry of being defenseless. The Eternity Uses three frames, the Normal frame for mid-ranged combat, Blitz for short-range, and Hail for long-range. The lightest of the three is the Blitz frame, while the Hail frame is the heaviest; the normal frame, however, is a balance between the two. Carrying on from its predecessor, it consists of new weaponry along with upgrades to existing weaponry. The Newest upgrade of the NA-1 Alpha Pulse Thruster Along with the Omega Force Armor which gives it pretty good speed and power for this reason the Union given this gundam to Yuri Roma, for good will to end the war between ZAFT and Earth Forces and win Freedom for the Middle East. Equipment Background 'Normal Frame' *'Ragnarök-2 Anti-Warship Sword' :The Main Weapon of the Eternity, and by far arguably the strongest melee weapon in the Eternity's arsenal, it sees extensive use against all types of enemies, with the added beam blade along it for extra sharpness, the metal appeared to be made off planet, but is said to be the strongest version a bladed weapon to date or harder to break than normal. This wepaon has has also proven to be able to destroy Omega Force Armor, almost like a Countermeasure in the event the enemy uses the armor to fight this suit. *'Beam Sabers' :Since this is upgraded by the NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam, The Eternity carries 4 beam blades carried in the formarms, as well can be used even without being pulled out, the arms have slot that opens up for them to be pulled out for combat. *'"Fortress Buster" Beam Rifles' :A beam weapon that offered close to mid-range defenses, they are mounted on the left arm. The thigh-mounted cannons could be removed to provide the Beam Smartgun with extra energy supply connections for maximum power output. The rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. *'Shield' :A shield carried in combat to defend itself from enemy attacks. *'MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS' :As with most other mobile suits, the Freedom features two head-mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. *'Plasma Beam Cannons' :There are the two plasma beam cannons. These cannons are the most powerful weapons of the suit and mounted over the shoulders of the suit. *'Beam Boomerangs' :Eternity is equipped with two beam boomerangs, each one is stored on each in the wings mounted. It is a throwing weapon that uses the physics of a boomerang to return to the owner, often catching enemy units by surprise *'220 mm "Firefly" 5-barrel Missile Pod' :A basic high-explosive missile pod, built into the Back of it, are pretty powerful, when fired, unlike the normal verison of the 220 mm Missles the blitz storm can be manuvered to flank an enemy or fired normally which they are controlled by the pilot inside the machine. 'Blitz Frame' *'Anti-Ship Sword' :The Secondary Main Weapon of this suits secend two handed Anti-Ship Sword, it's Stored on a rack behind it left side of the pack, this sword has been proven to slice into enemy ships and a back-up in the event the Phoenix-7 is dropped or no longer able to be used. *'"Claw" Rocket Anchor' :These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to allow the Blitz Eternity to throw the captured unit over a small distance, the suit itself also when using the attached claws can drain energy out of the enemy suit from the claws or send a electro-shock to reactor from the Eternity into the enemy to overload the reactor. *'"Tengoku no Oshioki" Custom Duel Kotetsumaru Katana' :Following the old japanese ideals from a trip to japan, the twin blade katanas, are metal blades that are able to slice into defencive barriors having an beam blade along the katana for slashing power, with a flat edge on top to boost the force of the strike. *'Beam Boomerangs' :When attached with the Pack for the Blitz it gains two more Beam Boomerangs which are shown to slice past enemy MS without problems. *'"Fortress Buster" Beam Rifle' :A spare beam weapon that offered close to mid-range defenses, they are mounted on the left arm. The thigh-mounted cannons could be removed to provide the Beam Smartgun with extra energy supply connections for maximum power output. The rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. 'Hail Storm Frame' *'"Chaosbringer" Duel 115mm Railguns' :Mounted above the shoulders. Railguns are powerful weapons that use electro magnetism and sliding bars to rapidly accelerate projectiles. It mounts sensors on the barrel for high precision shooting. *'"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon' :The primary weapon of the Hail Storm Eternity is a powerful arm mounted "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon mounted on the back and right shoulder barrel. At its introduction it was the most powerful mobile suit mounted weapon, capable of blasting a hole through a colony wall. *'Beam Sabers' :Like most other mobile suits, the Eternity carries a pair of beam sabers. The sabers can be ignited while stored to double as beam attachments to the arms and legs. *'Beam Rifle' :A beam weapon that offered close to mid-range defenses, they are mounted on the left arm. The thigh-mounted cannons could be removed to provide the Beam Smartgun with extra energy supply connections for maximum power output. The rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. *'"Inferno" Custom 30mm 6-barrel Gatling Machine Gun' :A powerful set of beam weapons with an extremely high rate of fire, the double gatling gun is capable pumping out 36 rounds in one min, with enough force to tear apart an enemy MS. *'Combined Shield' :A shield that combines with a smaller shield for increased durability compared to more common shield types. *'220 mm "Firefly" 5-barrel Missile Pod' :A basic high-explosive missile pod, built into the back. These are powerful and can be manuvered to flank an enemy or fired normally. They are controlled remotely by the pilot. *'EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON System' :This system is mounted inside the pack, the six DRAGOON units, which each mount a beam cannon as well. The Eternity's DRAGOONs do not require pilots with a high degree of awareness to effectively control them due to a computer network built into the systems. System Features *'Enhanced Omega Force Armor' :This gundam has a new armor than the others, an non-magnetic armor, made to withstand great amounts of damage, also the effects of the armor itself when a beam hits it, the area where it was hit glows red, if not attacked in that area for at least four mins it will cool down and return to normal. With this said this armor isn't perfect, the armor can still take damage aside from weapons with heat like beams or blasts which means metal blades are still able to hit the armor like normal, this weapon was effective facing an enemy that had the power to use high powered magnets to tear it's enemies apart. *'Enhanced Sensor Unit' :Like on the Gundam, Arch-Angel the Eternity is also equipped with an Enhanced Sensor Unit mounted back of the Gundam. This sensor is a combination of radar, sonar, heat signature tracing and zero area tracking. *'Operating System' :The Eternity Gundam uses the G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear Drive 'A'ssault 'M'odule'' complex operating system. This system assists in keeping the Omega Force System and Alpha Pulse Thrsuters in check alongside regular mobile suit operating. *'''NA-1 Alpha Pulse Thruster :The Eternity uses the same high speed thrusters commonly seen on most high speed ships. The NA-1 Alpha Pulse thruster is one of Iran's latest development in mobile suit propulsion. Compared to traditional thrusters, the alpha pulse model offers much greater top speed and acceleration, granting the unit additional mobility along the process, to the point machine flies seven times faster than other machines. However they never tested this thruster safely on a Gundam, only between ZAFT ZAKU's or other mobile suits that were shared by the Earth Forces at the time of peace. :This thruster has shown, it can not only move very fast, but sometimes has been shown to leave afterimages, perhaps due to the Omega Force System however is still it's unknown if they are controlled by the user of the suit or just made from how fast the suit was moving from the thrusters. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Gallery GadelazaQBWcontrolsystem.jpg|Eternity's Cockpit Notes & Trivia :*The Name "Eternity" is a concept of endless time. It is often referenced in the context of religion, in the concept of eternal life, whereby death is conquered, and people may live for an unlimited amount of time. :*The Theme Song of this gundam, is known as Five Finger Death Punch - Death Before Dishonor, since both the band and this gundam shows hatred and power at once. :*Aside from this Gundam is the main gundam of Yuri Roma, he claims it shall never be Defeated by an Enemy MS for it was to be like that it would destroy itself ratter than suffer defeat from an enemy following the Samurai tradition of "Death Before Dishonour". :*The troops call this MS the "Avenger of Gundam". In addition the packs were given nicknames that differed between locations, examples being; "Blitz Fire- the Sword of Bushido" from the japanese branch, and the Hail Storm to be "Ragnarok" by the friends in Norway. :*Ragnarök in Norse mythology was said to be an great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures (including the gods Odin, Thor, Týr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki), the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and reborn gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. Category:Equatorial Union Category:Gundam Category:Zero Era